A Bad Day
by citatsce
Summary: Tezuka comes in to tennis practice with a horrible mood. Though, without him noticing, his other teammates start to question their captain’s malevolent atmosphere behind his back...


'_Tis not even 2,000 words, and it's around 4 to 5 months old. I don't like it at all, really, I posted it on Deviant Art first, then…_

**A BAD DAY…**

His eye twitched uncontrollably and involuntary; were people supposed to feel like this? …to feel an odd sensation to just _rip_ everything apart and throw a _rampage_…? Well, Tezuka Kunimitsu had felt anger before, which he had exposed with a cool expression and folded arms, acting…er…what he has been for about all his life. But never before had he been seriously ticked off to the point where the Regulars had to run a hundred laps. His Tezuka Glare threatened them to urge on like never before.

"What's all this about?" Kikumaru Eiji dared to ask, since he had came to practice just when Tezuka had announced his new torture scheme. "Did Chibi sleep again?" The good-hearted Oishi shook his head, even he didn't know. "We had just entered and everything started as usual, then Tezuka made us run without any reason." "Training perhaps?" Ryoma suggested; he had slowed down to hear the Golden Pair's starting conversation. "Ah o'Chibi!" Eiji forced Ryoma into a hug…until the infamous Tezuka Glare met his way. He squeaked and pulled away only to hide behind Oishi.

"He's so scary..." Eiji whimpered, almost clinging to Oishi. "H-hey Eiji! You're slowing me down!"

The acrobatic player went to conceal himself behind Ryoma Echizen, but apparently his 5-foot figure wasn't enough to block the evil waves emitting from Tezuka. "Kikumaru, 20 more laps!" the Captain ordered, apparently offended.

"Mou, why did it have to be this way?" Eiji sighed. Oishi patted his shoulder for reassurance and sped ahead. Ryoma tilted his hat with a smirk for the pity.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Inui, who has been secretly avoiding the laps, wrote down furiously in his notebook. Kawamura, who has finished the laps way before the others with a racket in hand, wiped off the sweat with a drenched towel and proceeded to ask Inui "What are you doing?"

"Data. I have never seen Tezuka so furious before, yes, this will make _great _data."

"Uh…" Kawamura thought it was best to end it there. After all, who knows what Inui might do with that data? "…Inui, I think Tezuka's coming over here…" At that statement, Inui Sadaharu immediately closed his notebook and stood up, ready to leave the scene. But not until their Captain gave a sturdy instruction: "Stop Inui." His voice said nothing about the upcoming action, but his eyes said "Stop Inui; let me give you the-worst-possible-punishment-yet." However cruel or so unlike Tezuka that sounded, the Data man had nothing to do but object silently. "Yes Tezuka?"

"You haven't been doing laps lately, correct?"

Kawamura slipped away so he wouldn't see the fate of Inui, whatever that may be.

"_.001% chance that he would leave me alone, 39.999% chance that he would take me off the regulars, 60% chance he would tell me to do 200 laps…" _he muttered to himself, wordlessly praying that he would save himself from this heated situation. Then again, Inui is Inui, he had found out the solution to the problem! _It may be my only hope._

He mustered all the pride he ever had and smiled. "Ah, Tezuka, I have been working on this new _juice_ lately, I thought that you might try some…" He took a bubbly purple liquid in a jug and forcefully tried to chug it down Tezuka's throat. _This is the most powerful of all, muhaha…_ Inui laughed quietly to himself as the aroma of the mixture spread throughout the tennis courts, making certain people fall to its godly grip. Though he had made a mistake; Inui greatly underestimated the Buchou of Seigaku's Men Tennis Club. Kunimitsu slapped the jug away before the liquid touched his lips; somehow he even more looked dangerous, an evil aura paralyzed Inui and the hand of Fate finally reached him…

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!!"

Momoshiro could feel a cold spark run through his spine as he rummaged though the compartment for a spare Seigaku uniform; he had fell during the laps and was hoping he could find a clean pair before Tezuka found out what he did with his ruined one. "Why do I feel something is going to happen today?" he said aloud. He stepped out and closed the door; then he found something _terrifying_. 

"Kawamura-senpai! Wh-who did this to you?!" The 3rd year was sprawled over the ground with a pale face and a stoned look. Momo helped his senpai up and tried to wake him. Takashi finally opened his eyes and stuttered abruptly: "Te-Te-Te-Te…!" but failed at creating an understandable answer. Momo had no choice but to hand him a racket, then Takashi stood up with actual flames burning in his eyes. "Oh _yeah!_ BURNING!"

"So…do you know what happened? Is everything okay?!"

"YES! NO ONE BEATS ME! ARE **YOU** MY CHALLENGER?!"

"What? No! I mean ―wait a minute!" He then noticed the surrounding people had collapsed too, and a dark purple liquid trailing away from a certain spot. Almost immediately a sour smell hit his senses.

"Huh? Is that one of Inui's juices? Makes sense about all the chaotic mess here," he peeked over and saw Inui, horribly disfigured, on the ground with his mouth gaping open. "Taka! Tell me truthfully, what happened here?" Momo tore away the racket from Takashi and he transformed back into his weakened state. "It was Tezuka!" he tried to explain. "Tezuka did this to Inui! After that, he went inside the school! He looked so _scary_!" Momoshiro Takeshi was struck dumbfounded, _Tezuka? Who could put him in such a bad mood?_

He patted on Kawamura's shoulder and said, "You should go warn everyone, I'll get to the bottom of this." He started running toward the tennis courts; he just had to ask the one person that would help solve this.

_Fuji-senpai!_

Oishi finished his given laps and drank from his water bottle. Tezuka hadn't told the Regulars what to do after their laps so he decided to do a practice match with Kaidou, who agreed without much of a response. It started off with an even rally; then Oishi took the first point with his Moon Volley.

"_15-LOVE!"_

"So Kaidou, we haven't talked much, how are _you_?" Oishi hit the ball at the end of his sentence.

"Geh." A hit to the opposite side.

"Oh, I see, not in a mood to talk right?" An accidental lob soared through the air.

"…" A smash, but Oishi returned it.

"That was pretty powerful Kaidou, you improved." Oishi did another moon volley after the _'kara kara kara' _noise with his racket.

"_30-LOVE!"_

"But not as good as you, senpai." Kaidou started off with the boomerang snake.

"_30-15!"_

"Ah a service ace, good."

"Oishi-senpai! Kaidou!" Kawamura Takashi came running in with sweat pouring down his face. "Something bad happened!" He took a few deep breaths. "Oi! Where have you been?!" Kaidou growled, but no one was interested in that. Oishi looked at Takashi with worry. "Something bad? What?"

"Te-Tezuka-buchou! He…he…he annihilated Inui! He's in a _really bad mood _today and nearly half of the freshmen and students passed out from Inui's juice smell! Now it looks like he's going in the school to get more targets!"

"Tezuka? No, it isn't possible," Oishi told him. "Tezuka would never do that to Inui." Kaidou nodded curtly.

"But I saw the whole thing, Momoshiro going to get Fuji so they can find out what happened to Tezuka, he told me to warn you guys about him!"

Oishi helped Kawamura stand up. "I'm sure you guys are exaggerating, it's nothing to be worried about. Inui probably just did something that made Tezuka angry, and Tezuka's just a bit on the edge today. No one possessing him or anything; just give it time and everything will be okay." Kawamura gave a deep sigh of relief. "Come to think of it, Inui did skip laps; I bet there is nothing to worry about. I'll tell Momoshiro!" Oishi beamed, "Kaidou and I will go with you, alright Kaidou?"

"Fsssshhh……"

"Saa… So something did happen, I didn't realize," Fuji smiled. "But doesn't everyone have bad days once in a while?"

"But something is wrong, _I'm sure of it!" _Momo pouted like an impossible child. "I also just passed him on the way coming here; you know what he did? _He had red eyes and he was laughing hysterically!" _Fuji chuckled at this immature response. "Surely you don't think Tezuka is acting like a full-throttle Kirihara?"

"Maybe, wait, no! It's more then that! It's like…he turned…into a―"

"Momoshiro! Fuji!"

Both of them turned around to see Oishi, Kaidou, and Kawamura jogging up to them. "Are you guys talking about Tezuka?" Momoshiro's eyes then lit up. "So……you believe me?"

"No, idiot, the opposite," Kaidou spat. "We came to tell you how foolish and stupid for you to think something was wrong with the Captain." Oishi sighed, "Momo…I think you should stop telling people this. **Nothing** is absolutely wrong with Tezuka."

"Really? I think different."

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice, which was Ryoma Echizen drinking some grape-flavored Ponta as always. "I thought you were practicing," Ryoma raised his eyebrow, surprised to see most of the team here. "Echizen, what makes you think different?" Fuji asked.

"Just a while ago I saw Buchou having red eyes and laughing hysterically."

"Aha!" Momoshiro jumped with triumph.

"Everyone! Oishi!" Eiji ran over to them, breathless.

"What is it, Eiji, is everything okay?" Oishi asked. "Wait a minute, this isn't about Tezuka, is it―?"

"Yeah!" Eiji said with wide eyes. "When I was looking for you guys, I found Tezuka and he had these bloodshot eyes! He said to me: '_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.**_**' **I was so scared nya!"

"Hmm," Fuji thought deeply. "Somehow, I'm getting more convinced."

"He's like a demon!" Momo suggested.

"A demon! A demon-nya!"

"……it suits him…"

"Oi! That's disrespectful to our captain…fsshhh…"

"I don't like the sound of this…"

Oishi let out a long exasperated sigh.

"LOOK! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH TEZUKA! HE IS NOT _**A DEMON**_!"

"_**I'm a…. what?" **_A deep voice shook them; they slowly turned around, facing the one and only Tezuka.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

xx|X|xx

Tezuka was not having such a great day, he slept late, he got to school late, he was having coughs and he almost lost his voice. His skills on tennis had gotten worse too. After school practice wasn't so great either, everyone was slacking off, especially Inui (and he got what he needed). His eyes then started itching really badly so he went into the school to the nurse, who told him to go home. He was going to have red eyes for a long time, she stated, from itching them so much. After, he gave his thanks and saw Kikumaru slacking off too, which then he tried to tell him what he was doing there, but his voice failed him and he had to stop and drink water. However being such a bad day it was, he started choking on the water (he could swear he saw Echizen and Momoshiro) and decided to head for home. If it was not until he meet his team. Which then he asked to repeat what Oishi just said, but everyone looked at him, screamed, and ran away.

_This just isn't my day. _Tezuka sighed.

After a good night sleep and medicine, Tezuka was back to his boring old self. But for some reason on the next day, his own team was avoiding him…

(end)


End file.
